


Like what you see?

by swankkat (solitarystroll)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitarystroll/pseuds/swankkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian gets his kit off.</p>
<p>A little fanart never hurts, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhiraLovesLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiraLovesLoki/gifts).



For  **phiralovesloki** , because she is amazing and we get to work together, omg~~


End file.
